


Member of the British Empire

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: On one of the biggest days of Susie's life, she is honoured to have her family around her.





	Member of the British Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this photo :)  
> https://scontent.flhr3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/19260279_1554793794591428_1385056329194691328_n.jpg?oh=08a967172f76effe3feaabd1036be3e0&oe=59D1E31A
> 
> Congrats to Susie :D

“I’m so proud of you Toots.” John beamed, wrapping an arm around his daughter as they made their way on to the court yard of Buckingham Palace. Susie had just received her MBE for services to motorsport and she’d had her parents and husband join her for the occasion.

Susie smiled, looking at her Dad with tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Dad, for everything.” She whispered, moving to hug him.

Sally and Toto exchange a smile, watching Father and Daughter. “She deserves this so much.” Toto whispered to his Mother-in-law. He was elated that Susie’s efforts were being recognised and he couldn’t be prouder to call himself her husband.

“She really does.” Sally agreed, watching Susie show her medal to her Dad. The two were deep in discussion about the ceremony.

“Liebling…” Toto said, hoping to catch her attention.

The blonde looked up, smiling when she saw the look of pride and love in her husband’s eyes. “Yes, Toto?”

The Austrian leaned down to give her a soft kiss, his hand brushing against her lilac dress. “I’m proud of you and everything you’ve achieved. I’m glad I have been by your side to support you.” He told her.

Susie smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “I love you very much Toto and I know you’ll always be my rock.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Always.” He nodded, ignoring the soppy looks on Susie’s parents faces.

“They’re very sweet, aren’t they John?” Sally chuckled, watching her daughter blush and bury herself into Toto’s chest.

“Very. Just like us at that age.” John chuckled.

Before Susie can say anything, they are being escorted to the left-hand corner to get their photo taken. “I’d like one with my parents too.” She said, not wanting to forget this day.

“Hang on wait.” Sally said, grabbing a tissue from her bag and rubbing a mark off of Toto’s cheek. “Seriously Susie, how can you take this man anywhere?” She shook her head, a grin on her face though.

Susie laughed. “Let me guess, he’s got a tan line or something.”

“No, no, it’s toothpaste!”

Toto groaned as Susie and her Mother faffed about with him, re-adjusting his suit jacket and straightening his tie out. The photographer took a quick snap, chuckling to himself as well.

“Is this really necessary?” Toto asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Yes!” Susie grinned. “You need to look perfect in these photos.”

He sighed and nodded. “Now you look very handsome, doesn’t he Susie?” Sally asked with a wink. Enjoying teasing her son-in-law.

“He does indeed.”

Toto nodded. “I’m glad I do; now can we just take the photos?” He asked, moving to stand next to Susie and hold the box with her. His smile grew when Sally linked her arm through his and John did the same with Susie.

After posing for a few photos and then a couple photo, Susie posed alone with her medal, a look of happiness on her face.

“I honestly can’t believe this.” Sally said, standing beside Toto. “It seems so long ago since we were sitting in Susie’s cramped dorm at university trying to help her make the decision between continuing at uni or to follow her dream.”

Toto smiled softly. “But I bet after seeing her be awarded an MBE makes all the tough decision seem so long ago?”

She nodded, tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter. “I am so proud of her and everything she’s done, including marrying you.”

He smiled, feeling touched as he put his arm around her. With his free hand, he handed her his handkerchief. “You did an excellent job raising her and David.” He whispered. “And now you’re an excellent Grandmother.”

She smiled. “You really do have a soft side Toto.”

He chuckled. “Just don’t let Lewis know that.”

“I won’t.” She sniffed, dabbing her eyes with the hanky.

The pair looked up to see Susie linking her arm through her Dad’s, making their way towards them. Ready for the next part of their day.

*

“That was a lovely surprise Toto.” Susie smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat of his Mercedes. Unknown to her and both her Mum and Dad, Toto had organised a posh lunch with her brother David to mark the occasion, which had only led to more photos.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He smiled. “I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen him.”

She nodded. “It has been and it was lovely to see him today.”

He smiled, happy that she was happy. “Are we okay in the back?” Toto called to his in-laws in the back seat. The plan was for them to stay with Susie and Toto tonight in Oxford before heading back to Oban the following day.

“We are just fine son.” John nodded, relaxing after the high emotions of the day.

“Good.” He smiled as he started the journey, heading out on to the motorway.

The four of them chatted happily about the day and reminiscing about some other memories that had led to this point.

“Toto!” Susie exclaimed. “BRAKE!”

“I am braking!” He exclaimed, slowing down slightly.

“You nearly hit the back of that car.” She pointed at the Audi in front of them.

“I did not.” He shook his head. Focusing on the road ahead. “You don’t shout at me like that when Jack’s in the car.”

“That’s because he’s normally sleeping.”

Toto rolled his eyes. “Why am I listening to you anyway Susie? Which one of us lost their British driving license again?” He smirked.

Susie playfully swatted his arm. “You shut up. I’m still the better driver.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He chuckled as Susie huffed in frustration.

It was the laughter from the back that lifted the heat of the moment. “You’re already like an old married couple.” Sally chuckled. “Arguing about everything.”

“We are not.” Toto said.

“Exactly. Toto’s right.” Susie agreed, folding her arms across his chest.

*

Once they arrive home, Toto ordered a take-away as none of them were in the mood to cook. It had been a long but very enjoyable day.

“And here is the sleepy baby.” Susie grinned as she appeared downstairs, still in her lilac dress but her hair piece and shoes she’d removed. Jack was in her arms, looking around the room with his big eyes.

“There is my grandson.” Sally grinned, going over to take Jack in her arms. “He’s grown so much.” She smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“He really has.” Toto nodded, snapping a photo of his son with his grandparents.

Susie smiled and sat down on Toto’s lap, placing a kiss on her husband’s cheek. She really couldn’t imagine a better day, with her family around her.

After dinner Sally and John decide to take Jack for a walk in his pram, as it wasn’t that often that they got to see him. Toto was more than happy to oblige as he had his own plan for the evening.

He came into the kitchen, where Susie was stacking the dishwasher and wrapped his arms around her. “Hello Liebling.” He grinned.

She giggled. “Hello Toto. Can I help you?”

“Well yes…”

“Hmm.” She turned to face him, noticing the devilish glint in his eye. “With what?”

“Well… your parents took our eight-week son out for a walk. We have a free house and that might not happen again for a while.” He said. “So, I was thinking we should make the most of our time and celebrate.” He winked.

Susie chuckled. “It’s like you read my mind Mr Wolff.”

Toto grinned and took her hand, linking their fingers together. “It’s only right I show you how proud I am… Mrs Wolff MBE…”

She giggled. “Sounds good, doesn’t it?”


End file.
